


French Lesson

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Tamaki is kind enough to help you out with your french homework.
Relationships: Suoh Tamaki/Reader, Suoh Tamaki/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	French Lesson

“So, if I understand correctly…” You squint your eyes at the exercises Tamaki just corrected for you, remembering the main lines of his explanation as to why you got some answers wrong. “… you’re saying that nouns have a gender?”

“Yes.” He gives you a proud smile, feeling particularly happy that you came to him specifically to help you perfect your French. “So when a noun is female and you add an adjective, you have to modify that adjective appropriately.”

“So if ‘flower’ in French is a female word… and I add the adjective ‘pretty’…” You start to scribble down the word ‘une belle fleur’ onto your paper, your eyes widening with a sense of understanding. “I have to use the female version of the adjective and not the masculine one.”

“Exactly! See?” Tamaki gives out a small chuckle, tapping your piece of paper with a smile. “You’re getting it pretty quickly. Not everyone does.”

You give out a small smile to thank in, though you can feel your cheeks rapidly heat up from the embarrassment. “I’m sorry for taking up so much of your time… I know you have other important things to do, like the Host Club-”

“Don’t apologize, dear.” You feel your breath get stuck in your throat when he gently holds onto your chin, making you look into his purple orbs. “This… this makes it all worth it. I wouldn’t give up this time with you with anything else in the world.”

Tamaki lets go of your chin just as you giggle nervously. “Is that one of your usual lines or do you use it for special ones?”

He seems taken aback by your words as if you’d just hurt him. “How dare! I let you know that I never use ‘lines’ whether I’m working as a host or not! I’m a gentleman, you see?”

“Hm-hm.” You feel your blush starting to fade away, your confidence rising up as your brain finds ways to tease him. “That’s not what Haruhi said.”

“What-” His eyes widen, shock taking over his features. “What did they say?”

You just snort upon seeing his reaction, the sound along with your next words making him sigh in relief. “Nothing! I just wanted to see how you would react if I said that. 

“Oh, you… always such a teaser…” He hides his face with his hands for a quick second, slightly moving his fingers so he can look at you a few seconds later. “Why must you try to torment me?”

“Why? Do you want me to stop?” You approach your face to his, giving out a small smirk when you notice his skin turning red. “Don’t you like it?”

“U-Um…” He seems to have difficulties to find an answer to your questions, his nervousness taking over as his hands start to tremble. “Um… I mean…”

The bell rings before he can manage to say anything else, your head looking around the library to see people standing up and starting to get to their own classes.

“Well, looks like we have to go now.” You try your best to pick up your things and put them into your bag, standing up at the same time as him only to give him a warm smile. “Thank you so much for your help, Tamaki. I think I’m gonna do great on the next test.”

“I… of course. You are welcome.” He puts one of his hands against his chest, giving you a genuine smile despite his nervousness still present. “You can ask for my help at any time.”

“I’ll have to take you up on that.”

Those are the last words you tell him before you leave the library, a knowing smile settled on your lips.

He doesn’t need to know that you’re at the top of your French class now, does he?


End file.
